godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.G.U.E.R.A.
Do not confuse with Moguera. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (モゲラ , Mogera, '''M'obile 'O'peration 'G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type'') is a U.N.-built mecha created by Toho Studios that first appeared alongside Godzilla in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is based on the original Moguera which appeared in The Mysterians. History Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was constructed around 1995 in order to replace the G-Force's wrecked MechaGodzilla as the new anti-Godzilla mech. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was an amalgam of the aerial attack plane: Star Falcon, and the burrowing ground-based weapon: Land Moguera. Soon after its creation, the NASA Interplanetary Research Vessel disappeared during a routine collection of samples. Shortly thereafter, the G-Force Countermeasures Division discovered an unidentified object on their space radar. Though M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was built to contend with Godzilla, the United Nations asked that the machine be deployed to fight off this new anomaly. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. rocketed off into space to intercept the UFO. Flying through the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. suddenly came face to face with the unidentified object. It quickly fired its plasma laser cannons at the creature, which it countered with a corona beam and electromagnetic energy rings. After a rather short fight, M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s controls went haywire and the craft was sent spinning out of control. It barely made it back to Earth. Upon returning, the UNGCC decided to equip M.O.G.U.E.R.A. with more power. It didn't take long at all for the space monster, now called SpaceGodzilla, to appear on Earth. Akira Yuki now piloted the craft, and as he led M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla suddenly appeared in Kagoshima. Yuki had long had a vendetta against Godzilla, since his friend had been killed by the monster in 1989. Defying orders, he turned the craft around to confront the nuclear menace, but his crew mates Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato put a stop to it. They knocked Yuki out and turned the craft back around so they could face SpaceGodzilla, the more imminent threat. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. approached SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress in Fukuoka and shot its spiral grenade missiles and enhanced chest beam at the beast. It also used its spinning drill nose to attack the monster's shoulder. However, the robot was quickly knocked back by SpaceGodzilla's corona beam. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. began to roll backwards, firing its chest beam all the while. SpaceGodzilla gathered more energy and fired its corona beam, knocking M.O.G.U.E.R.A. over. SpaceGodzilla roared triumphantly just as Godzilla arrived and entered the battle. Yuki awoke and resumed command of the vessel. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was hit again by the corona beam, and the pilots were forced to use the main thrusters to make a hasty retreat. It proceeded to separate into Star Falcon and Land Moguera, in order to execute a new plan of attack. After the two separate machines led an offensive against SpaceGodzilla's power supply, they combined once more to form M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The mech reentered the fray and fired all of its weapons on SpaceGodzilla. It used its spiral grenade missiles to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, but in the process lost its left hand to the corona beam. SpaceGodzilla's tail latched onto M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and threw it aside. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was almost wrecked, and Yuki told his crew mates to escape. Yuki attempted to fix M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and the craft was sent crashing straight into SpaceGodzilla in the process. The machine ultimately rammed head first into a nearby building, making the once brilliant mech inoperable. Miki Saegusa and Koji Shinjo saved Yuki just in time, as Godzilla shot its spiral fire ray. The immense energy ray destroyed SpaceGodzilla once and for all, and annihilated M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the process. The crew of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. survived and SpaceGodzilla was no more, but Godzilla lived on. Godzilla Island Abilities M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has an expansive arsenal of weapons, essentially making it a mobile weapons platform. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in fact, the mechanical kaiju who is most dependent on ranged weapons as a means of offense. The most heavily-utilized and standard weapon are the plasma laser cannons built into its eyes, which rapidly fire yellow plasma shots. A drill bit is located in the center of its face, which can be used for close range fighting. Its cone-shaped hands are capable of releasing blue energy beams, known as auto-lasers. Furthermore, the hands can open up and launch Spiral Grenade missiles. Its chest secretly conceals a Plasma Maser cannon, a powerful energy weapon. It can fly through earth's atmosphere at Mach 1 and through space at Mach 44. It is also capable of moving on land via independent leg action, or with the treads built into its feet and legs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the combined form of two vehicles: Land Moguera, a tracked armored fighting vehicle able to drill through the earth; and the Star Falcon, a VTOL craft capable of space flight. In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, the mole-based machine can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration; and in the game's predecessor can create a Photonic Storm, in which a huge ring of orange-and-blue-colored energy blasts out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., hitting everything around it. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. can also use its arms and legs to fight in the games. Video Game Appearances ]] M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears in the video games Godzilla: Save the Earth (as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 2), Godzilla: Unleashed and Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, however he is unplayable in the latter. His special attack stat (projectiles and beams) and speed are significantly higher than most other monsters, but his physical offense and defense are pathetic. To be effective in a fight, Moguera must attack from a distance while dodging and retreating, making him a hit-and-run fighter. When he runs out of energy, Moguera can temporarily shut down his power and recharge, though this makes him vulnerable as he temporarily cannot move. Godzilla: Unleashed Bio Height: 120 meters Weight: 160,000 tons "M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was the GDF's first successful anti-monster robot, employing a wide variety of weapons and defensive systems linked by a powerful auto-targeting supercomputer. Although relatively effective, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was deemed too physically frail to continue to serve as the GDF's first plan of defense against monster threats. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is still in use today, but most often relegated to provide long-range support fire to the GDF's more modern anti-monster robots." Gallery Godzilla vs spacegodzilla 002.jpg Mmogera.jpg Mogera2.jpg Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - Moguera.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Moguera 1994 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Moguera.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Moguera 1994 Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series - G-Force Moguera.jpg|Bandai Japan 2002 Movie Monster Series Moguera 1994 Moguera mini figure.jpg|A mini figure of Moguera by Bandai Creation SHMONSTERARTS-MOGUERA.jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. S.H. Monsterarts Figure Trivia * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the only monster that cannot roar. It only can say it's name. In fact, this attribute makes M.O.G.U.E.R.A. the only giant monster who can say his own name, let alone speak English. It is a reference to Pokemon, as many of them says their names. *As the purpose for M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s construction was to do what MechaGodzilla had come so close to doing, killing Godzilla, it is quite possible that M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was, or was going to be, outfitted with a G-Crusher system like MechaGodzilla's. Without one, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. would be no more useful against Godzilla than MechaGodzilla was before it was outfitted with it's G-Crusher. However the Spiral Grenade Missiles that are equipped to M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could possibly have been made to preform the same function, as they clearly have the power to penetrate a monster's hide when they demolished SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. *In a strange way, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could be considered the "grand-child" of Mecha-King Ghidorah, as it was constructed from the wreckage of Mechagodzilla, who was himself constructed from Mecha-King Ghidorah's wreckage. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is a tribute to Shōwa Moguera from The Mysterians, sharing most of the same characteristics. *In an episode of Sonic X, set on a Monster Island-esque location (the same episode as the Mothra cameo) a monster who heavily resembles M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears. Poll Do you like M.O.G.U.E.R.A.? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Mecha Category:Anti-Godzilla operations Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Robots Category:G-Guard Mechas Category:Moguera